


【职秦】故人游

by wasteland200720



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, 大秦帝國 | Da Qin Di Guo | The Qin Empire (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 多年以后，背对万千闪电面对行刑队，苏秦将会回想起父亲带他去看花的那个遥远的下午。
Relationships: Ji Zhi/Su Qin
Kudos: 3





	【职秦】故人游

多年以后，背对万千闪电面对行刑队，苏秦将会回想起父亲带他去看花的那个遥远的下午。  
洛阳人民爱热闹，骨子里还带了点正统王室皇城根底下的清高，闻说摇摇欲坠的天子又要在正月里出力不讨好地办鼠姑花会了，几乎是倾巢而出，弄得人心惶惶，人流奔过是一地枯枝败叶的残红。  
苏秦不懂花，像他这种老实人，才不会像穷酸文人一样揣摩这种事情背后凭空编造的深意--而且，你让一个八岁的孩子懂花，不是强人所难，而是开发天才儿童。何况洛阳人民一直坚信自己既不属于迂腐愚蠢的山东五国，也不属于家事乱七八糟的楚国和苦大仇深的秦国，礼崩乐坏的天下啊，眼瞅着战争就要来了，还是赶快把自己溺死在醉生梦死纸醉金迷的虚无幻梦中吧，也算是死得其所，死得痛快！  
苏秦他爸倒向来不这么觉得，他是属于具有良好素质和爱国觉悟的那一类洛阳人民，坚信就算天子迟早要完，也得完得有点意义，这方面关于儿子的家庭教育不能停。一路上，他拽着苏秦的袖子，双眼喷火地望着儿子不安分地东张西望，对自己的谆谆教诲左进右出。直到父子俩相互紧紧抓着才没走失在滔滔人海中走到了东城门，他才愤怒地甩开了儿子的手，声音微颤着说：行了，现在你认识路了，可以自己回家了！  
原本是带着点希望破灭和教子无方的绝望感，看到儿子眼中覆盖着忠厚老实表象的迷惘，瞬间变成了深刻讨伐自己的内疚感。他这个儿子向来不大让人省心，平日像个木头板凳一样蹲在家里，逢人就夸稳重，可院里小屁孩上房揭瓦掏鸟蛋磕断胳膊腿之类的事儿全是他指使的，自己还端坐家中按兵不动，外部的阴谋诡计就已全部得逞，只需他看门外两派内讧滔天然后自己坐收渔利就好。苏秦他爸气得脱下草鞋得揍他，说小子你这样长大以后八成是个战争贩子，还是个天生懂兵法专门干挑拨离间勾当的高级战争贩子，我们家的十八代名声都得毁在你手里了，只求你别给我惹上掘我们家祖坟的祸害！  
谁知苏秦又露出那种小白兔般的眼神说：好的，爹。  
现在想来这前尘旧梦，只道是恍然隔世，也的确一语成谶。  
他爸像是良心过不去地重新牵起儿子的小胖手，吞吞吐吐地说，我们回家吧。  
苏秦摇了摇头，面无表情地指指看花人群中卖九连环之类小玩意儿的贩子，说想要。  
苏秦他爸只觉得脑仁疼，天灵盖轰轰响，说儿啊，你这执行力不行，还需要锻炼，要是大丈夫为如此区区一点小事怕是以后连媳妇都娶不到。  
苏秦指指那些花枝招展争奇斗艳的大姑娘，拍拍胸脯：爹，你不是说姑娘都喜欢老实人吗？  
他爸叹了口气：喜欢是一码事，能不能成你媳妇是另一码事。父亲好像突然沧桑，要在这喧闹的环境里给儿子讲大半生的箴言。  
苏秦如沐春风：只要喜欢就行，娶不娶无所谓！  
他爸拍了拍儿子的肩头，这还真是个心大的孩子。两人手牵着手、融洽地往家里走，可越想越不对劲，他爸一拍脑门，榆木疙瘩脑袋终于转过弯来：这小子！不仅心眼儿崩坏，还像个浪子王孙似的始乱终弃！  
他悲凉地意识到儿子其实是个一刀切黑的危险人物。可转眼却望见他折了一枝淡黄的鼠姑，小心翼翼地捧着，不让刚洒上的清水落下来。断枝的鼠姑花冠微垂，像个阖上眼睫的丰腴美人，可苏秦他爸偏偏觉得像个被玷污的苦命女子。他望着辣手摧花的战争贩子走过来，神秘兮兮地悄声叫了他一声，爹。还未等他爸这颗榆木疙瘩脑袋再度反应过来，苏秦已经敏捷地冲向了那支正缓缓驶入王宫中的蓝色车队。他爸倒吸一口凉气，迈不动脚，心里已经开始扒拉自己能不能被揪出九族来了。  
举着朵花的苏秦一猫腰就溜到了马车旁，攀着车轼悄悄地打量着垂下的蓝色云纹流苏。他并非没有分寸，能进王宫的除了天子就只有七国使者了。今日的车队不是天子那虚伪的白色，这明晃晃、张扬的蓝色还是头一回儿见，又逢上正月，想必是哪个国家的王带着他的儿女们来觐见天子了。他攀上的这一趟车排得靠后，不是什么大人物，天生赌徒心理的苏秦此时心情激荡，要是赌上了是个公主，那自己可会成个驸马，享无尽荣华富贵……  
他双手颤抖着去揭那垂帘，可垂帘却被一双手从里面给拨开了。苏秦抻脖子张望，却吓得面如土色，差点从车轼上掉下去被踩成肉泥：里面可没有什么能给他温柔乡的公主，里面坐了一个束着冠的少年，神色几分冰冷，可苏秦却偏偏用恋爱脑读出了满车室的欲道还休。他心一横，闭上眼，颤巍巍举起鼠姑，用生平最恭敬的声音说，公，公子，草民斗胆献给您一朵洛阳特产，请您收下。  
那少年满脸难以置信，望着这个形如刺客的小男孩用别扭的姿势一边附在车上一边举着花，不仅扑哧一声笑了出来。苏秦睁眼望着他，他接过花来，像是全然不在乎是否有毒一样闻了闻，笑着说，好香，谢谢你了。  
苏秦咂嘴，内心想：这才是天生王室风度，我等一介草民就算拼死也学不来。尤其是这个人笑起来，真是让人目眩神迷。  
车队缓缓停下，苏秦飞快地跳下车轼，向街市跑去。偏偏他还天生多情地三步一回头五步一徘徊，车内的贵族少年不解风情地放下垂帘遮掩住了视线。苏秦快吓瘫痪了的老爸拼死把他拽回来，嘴唇青紫，一句话也说不出，伸着一根枯木般的手指，快戳到满脸春光的苏秦的鼻子尖。  
你后来怎么了呢？姬职饶有兴趣地问他。  
殿下人飞快地抬头掠过他的神情，露出了状同洛阳城里的启颜。禀王上，臣回去被父亲吊着打了一顿。  
噗。坐在高高王座上的姬职笑了出来，所以，季子先生的意思就是，寡人不解风情，没邀先生一同驱车进宫，才至于让先生饱受皮肉之苦？  
他看见苏秦挑了挑眉，臣不敢。  
姬职从王座上站起来，俯瞰空无一人的大殿和站在一旁的苏秦，先生啊，什么以下犯上的事情你没做过，在寡人面前，何必装模作样？  
苏秦抬起头，脸上的表情像是吃了什么坏东西：王上说臣装模作样，那王上觉得臣什么样才不是装模作样？  
像是刺啦一声点燃了空气里早就备好的火药桶，一时硝烟弥漫。姬职很好脾气地无视他话语里浓重的挑衅意味，坐回到王座里，托着腮静静地想了一会了，嗯，我们初次见面那样。  
苏秦冷哼一声，那时的臣才是装模作样，无视王法，冲撞车队，谄媚邀功，以下犯上，害得家父连生好几天的病，这种忠孝两全的行为真是率真可爱啊！  
姬职痛苦地捂住眼睛。苏秦，你在齐国是不是也这样和齐王说话。  
苏秦不回答，冷眼瞧着他摆弄案头的一堆竹简，略带慌乱地归整。姬职透过垂旒望着殿下人，静静地等待他开口。他毕竟长于宫闱，什么腥风血雨的残暴手段没见过，有君王的气度，这种胶着着磨合的气氛还是能稳住的。他需要苏秦先一步说话，探探他的底气，也看看他的忠心。  
可他没等来苏秦的开口，那人从衣袖里拿出一册竹简扔到他的王座脚下。姬职有些后悔让小太监退下了，正熊熊燃烧着的尊严之火告诉他不能自己去弯腰捡，要是捡了那燕国君王的脸面就可以卖到蓟城人民哄抢的一斤两分钱，苏秦以后戏弄自己就好比在老家洛阳吃喝嫖赌一样简单了。于是他高傲地仰起头：给寡人捡起来。  
他偷眼望着苏秦一步一步走上前来，心中窃喜。谁知他直接跨过了那卷书简，走上台阶，单手撑在姬职案头，把一个个恶狠狠吐出来的词的温热气息扑到姬职脸上：王上，臣之死间，只有王上信任方可成功，若王上不信，则前功尽弃功亏一篑！  
姬职不怕，仍是跌坐在王座上，望着眼前摇晃的九道垂旒，失神道：你要寡人如何相信你啊。  
事实上就是这样，姬职一向说话都是快刀斩乱麻，越清晰越好，但有些细节会被忘掉；他偏偏遇到了苏秦，此人善于将一肚子坏水泼洒于九州大地，三教九流黑白通吃，能巧言令色地将最肮脏的话语最优雅地婉转表达，还冠与外交辞令一词。和他柔肠百转地谈话，就像钝刀割肉，带着苟延残喘的疼，却总能见到血淋淋的残酷事实。  
他抬头，对上苏秦布满血丝的眼睛。苏秦也盯着他的九旒冕，一字一顿地说道：当如常，蜚则止。  
待姬职发作，苏秦退下殿去，没有叩首，仅仅是作缉，臣告退。  
温热的吞吐还留在姬职脸上，他本来想喊出的大胆、放肆、逆臣和燕国国骂之类的词汇全部被生生咽下了肚。没办法，他那个荒唐的父亲和短命的兄长就教会了他温润如玉的君子皮囊，哪天体验下生活肆意骂街简直就是不可想象。  
他叹了口气，走下王座，捡起了那份书简，摆在膝上。他想，苏秦多半是在生他的气，刚才的一番发泄般的痛骂多半是对他们渐渐冷却的君臣友谊的不满。  
苏秦是聪明人，还不是老实人--你见过老实人整天把"我是老实人"这句话挂在嘴边吗？明显是个谬论。真正的聪明人善于揣测人心，姬职这样的低段位聪明人的小心思早就被他约莫得晶莹剔透，他脸上写着什么、嘴上说着什么，在苏秦看来无非都是些欲盖弥彰和口是心非罢了。自古帝王多薄情，苏秦也不是他姬职的情人，对于他薄不薄情这件事没什么看法，但寡义还是免了吧。虽然他是个天生放浪赌徒，人生就像演戏，什么毒辣卑劣下流的手段使不出来，欺世盗名人前人后一把好手，但还是怕碰上寡义的君主。他少年拜在鬼谷子门下，曾游遍东方六国，那些君主是些什么东西，他恐怕比他们自己都清楚。听闻到新燕王千金买骨、修筑黄金台、礼贤下士，周围人沸腾，他却冷笑：好一个装腔作势，怕是这燕王比我还能欺世盗名。  
那种棋逢对手的快感怕是只有聪明人能一睹风采。苏秦一见姬职，就认出了是当年的那个贵族少年，姬职想必也认出来了，可两人都心照不宣地缄口不言。苏秦当然很清楚自己的水平，只要一席话，他就会被姬职拜为座上宾。  
得季子先生，乃是寡人之幸也。姬职站起来，晃了晃手里的酒爵，笑眯眯地望着他。  
能与王上复兴燕国，也是外臣之幸也。苏秦不看他，而是盯着酒爵里荡漾的米酒，然后注视着姬职的眼睛，猛地灌下去。  
来，为我们虚情假意的君臣友谊干杯！  
苏秦不懂，为何天下士人都如此糊涂，愿意在这些灵魂肮脏手握鲜血的君主身上蹉跎青春，还赴汤蹈火地相信提携玉龙为君死这种鬼话。从八岁那年的一场鼠姑花会上，他就知道若自己做不了大事，那一辈子都会被圈在那样一个闭塞的破败王都中，像父亲一样，生几个孩子，把他们拉扯大，高兴了给甜枣生气了给巴掌，每年正月牵着他们都手去逛花会，指着驶入王宫的车队说看啊，那是我们穷极一生也无法达到的高度。  
虽然他不是个王侯将相宁有种乎论者，也同意投胎需要一点点技巧这件事，但他从少年时代就明白，到了这身躯发福的颓废中年还未懂得的事，就是他到底要做什么。  
他读书时干过一些蠢事，还不幸被颂为佳话，穿到了姬职耳朵里。苏秦每次看着姬职永远是一幅如玉之洁的和蔼君子笑模样端坐在群臣之上，就会想他是何其幸运啊，他能够亲眼见到一个真实的苏秦，而不是在别人的口舌中搬弄是非的佞幸苏秦。至少，他见过八岁时无忧无虑、本为燕雀却心怀鸿鹄的苏秦；那个苏秦在他十六岁拿起锥子刺向大腿骨并忍住不哭的那一刻就彻彻底底地死了。  
姬职也一样。每当他坐在高高的朝堂之上、透过群臣的眼睛望向目光永远流离的苏秦，就会感叹季子先生真是好福气，他能够亲眼见到阿职，那个不高兴都写在脸上的阿职。  
姬职不如苏秦，苏秦对自己想要什么很是了解，手段简明目的明确；可姬职完全不知道，他本就不是太子的，太子是他早夭的哥哥姬平，他那个疯疯癫癫小人书看多了的父亲把王位心血来潮地让给了相国子之，子之怎么可能放过他呢？  
没陪伴他度过那段流亡岁月的人，看到的都是励精图治的新燕王姬职。  
在大殿上初见苏秦，苏秦在他眼中读到的是转瞬即逝的惊诧和取而代之的盈盈笑意，他用他那双会说话的眼睛问他：怎么是你呢？  
\--怎么是你呢？  
鬼谷子先生告诉过苏秦，想成为优秀的政治家，你得会翻译。这些虚伪的君主啊，说话都从不直来直去，你得明白他们一层话底下深埋的意思。  
怎么是你呢，可以等于不应该是你，也可以等于终于是你。  
换做过往，苏秦都回自动选择第一个，然后小心行事。可今日，他决定放纵一把，一厢情愿地选择第二个，只因为直觉告诉他姬职的眼中跳动着迷人的火光。  
他退下两步，弯腰作缉，把脸藏在袖子里，用恭敬的声音说：草民苏秦，拜见燕王。  
政治家最忌不理智，可这要了命的浪漫偏偏给姬职和苏秦都带来了最原始的那种激荡而凶猛的心动。伴着自己惊天动地的心跳声，姬职走过来，双手扶起苏秦，在他耳边悄悄说：故人重逢，何须多礼，先生请。  
姬职重重地放下竹简，再一次俯瞰空无一人的大殿，却像是被恐惧死死抑住了喉咙。他能看见苏秦的灵魂飘荡在大殿上空，黯淡无光的瞳仁盯着他，多得过分的眼白泛出死鱼肚皮的颜色，倒是乖顺的不像是平日那个他半步走错就会被指责的苏秦。  
他向来不信鬼神，但此时竟然怕了起来。从苏秦被那个杀千刀的齐王五马分尸以后，他们就再也没见过了，无论灵魂还是尸首，完全没有。  
他也采取过一些对策，比如派人去找苏秦的遗骸，找到什么都行，就算是一条腿也行。可无果而返的使者哭哭啼啼地跪在殿上，说陛下啊，那地方千里无鸡鸣，死人白骨成堆，多得都聚集在一起腐烂冒出绿光和鬼火了，小人未曾见过苏秦大人，小人不知啊！  
姬职当时脑子中闪过的第一个念头是，这情节倒是和千金买骨有点像。  
转瞬即逝的戏谑后，还是无力对抗天意的缠绵之痛：何不像前朝幽王烽火戏诸侯，千金难买美人一笑；此刻自己坐拥北方的一切宝物，手中握着齐国的一纸盟书，千金一掷不在话下，可谁知千金难买故人一游。  
最终，肉体上的疼痛幻化成的灵魂的烙印，随风潜入梦境，似一场大型作法活动。自从听了使者归来后的一番话后，姬职的梦里常常会出现冒着绿泡泡的尸体和闪着蓝火的枯树，还有苏秦，没有束寡人送给他的檀木白玉冠，而是披散着一头乱草般的头发，脸色苍白，忧伤地坐在树干上，垂着腐烂的脚踝。仔细一看，便会发现他身体的各个部分是由凌乱的针脚缝补在一起的。他朝着姬职一笑，毫无血色的嘴唇扯出诡异的弧度，露出半个舌头--  
然后他就醒了。他不在孟婆桥，也不在忘川河，他仍然躺在蓟城的宫殿里，身畔软玉香温，窗外却是万千闪电。  
下雨了。  
中年人姬职不喜欢雨，雨水多半意味着膝盖突如其来的刺痛和泥泞中无法前行压坏庄稼的大军。而且蓟城的雨向来瓢泼冰冷，入夜挑起的烛灯都会被映出的一室清冷浇灭，影影绰绰闪着，和梦中的鬼火影子渐渐重合。雨，向来也会勾起他的一些回忆。  
苏秦，苏秦。他走上前去，拨开那道垂帘。端坐在书桌旁的苏秦回头，王上叫臣？  
那天的苏秦竟与今日梦中的极为相似，脸色都是苍白，还甚为乖顺。  
姬职在那儿吞吞吐吐，话未出口自己先羞红了脸。先生早些休息……  
换作平日，苏秦定会重重掷下笔，振振有词地陈述一番自己的宏图大业和良苦用心，然后再拐弯抹角不易察觉地暗讽姬职几句。可他轻轻搁下笔，抬头望着姬职。  
是不是洛阳人，模样都与先生一般清秀好看？姬职盯着他的脸问。  
苏秦浅笑，窗外淅沥夜雨敲打刚发苞的菊，落了一地花尸。刺骨寒风灌进来，吹动垂帘和姬职的衣服，苏秦被包裹在圆月垂直照下的一方凄清中，开始不停地咳嗽。姬职哆哆嗦嗦地给他盛水，他咳得满脸通红，却将水推开。陛，陛下，臣有一事相求。  
你说。他望着苏秦被囚禁在月影中单薄的身体，竟感到撕心裂肺的疼。  
若他日臣客死他乡，望陛下勿要去寻找臣的尸首。  
你让寡人亲眼看着你曝尸野外，致寡人于不仁不义的境地？  
臣绝无此意。臣乃周都洛阳人，自小从鬼谷子师，入仕二十三年，以死间齐，皆为报陛下黄金台上赏识之恩，并未有为赏赐封侯子孙无忧之意。臣终究是贱命一条，恳请陛下留臣尸首为群鹫啄食、归于尘土。望陛下准。  
苏秦说完，额头重重磕在冰冷的地板上，生疼，却清晰无比。他都被自己的话惊呆了--从前那个对姬职的仁义不屑一顾的人是谁？他今日说的话，却像极了姬职的本意。他最终还是意气用事，跳不出这个君王为他画的圈，还安心地端坐其间等待必来的命运。他一直以为自己是唯一清醒的人，殊不知自己比他们还糊涂，在这真真假假假亦真里徘徊一生。  
姬职望着这个伏在脚下的人，想笑，却笑不出，蔓延出眼眶的全是内心的一片苦楚：苏秦啊，寡人是看低了你。你这一步步进退是算得分毫不差，你怎知若是间齐成功，你就成了寡人的、整个燕国的大英雄？寡人就算不封赏你，那些腐儒们也会逼着寡人为你加官进爵保你子孙无忧，你尸骨未存，若是哪步走错了大厦倾颓也沦落不到开棺鞭尸的下场。苏秦啊，你真是聪明到了极致。  
都说高手下棋，走一步看三步；而真正的大师下棋，对手一步便能看破棋局。  
高手姬职知道苏秦是真正的大师，因此甘愿成为那个愚蠢的人。  
可他们已经永远失去面对面博弈的机会了。  
好，寡人准。若不是他掩饰得好，声音里的颤抖就会十分清晰。  
谢大王。奇怪，苏秦的声音里听不到一点高兴。  
苏秦也察觉到了君臣之间略有些疏远的改变，但他只能佯扮什么也没发生，继续进行他的间谍活动。齐王倒是很配合，上钩得很快，就算中途田文突然插手害得他险些丧命，整个间齐计划都在有惊无险地进行着。  
燕国处在北地，十一月便落下大雪，朔风刺骨。  
苏秦举着齐王的诏书缓步走上大殿的台阶，望着大门紧闭，神色无半点慌张，实则内心早已开始动摇。他问身边的小太监，燕王在否？  
小太监用利剑一般的眼神剐了他一眼，我王不见任何人。  
他叹了一口气，无妨，臣在此宣便是。  
他走得急，没穿新打的袄，单薄的衣服裹在身上，寒冷至极。他双膝跪在地上，大地深处弥漫着的寒气仿佛都压在他一人肩膀，让他难以喘息。苏秦艰难地举起诏书，用生平最洪亮的声音大喊出来：  
启禀燕王……  
话音刚落，他猛地打了个哆嗦。世间所有的寒霜就像压垮了他的肩膀，也将他不堪一击的脆弱的信仰击了个粉碎。他脱口而出的，不是启禀我王，而是启禀燕王。  
他一直以为自己在齐国管殿上人叫我王是为了事业，却不知道自己已经将这视为心安理得。姬职会懂，他一向聪明且善解人意，若是知晓内幕的旁人也会明白自己的良苦用心。可是，这对他自己实在是太残忍了。  
他定了定神，继续说了下去，声音洪亮得一如既往。他希望，无论姬职是否在殿内，都能听到他的声音。这份诏书的内容不重要，不过都是齐王的无赖要求；他希望的是姬职能够知道，无论情况多险峻，他都会在这里。  
他一个人跪在阶上没过脚踝的雪里，还被纷纷扬扬的雪花洒落了满头，黑发夹杂着雪片，就像极了他是一个走出半生双鬓尽染的老人。他站起来，将诏书放回衣袖，再跪下，向着台阶猛地一磕。  
小太监吓坏了，嘴唇煞白地去扶他，却被他推开。雪地里绽放开一朵妖冶至极的鬼魅之花，是苏秦额前的点点鲜血。他步伐摇晃着走下台阶，一步一步就像踩在云端。旁人所见只不过是齐国使者走下了大殿高高的长阶，可苏秦见到的是他每走一步，鲜血都会在身后蜿蜒，染尽暮色渐褪的天空，和山巅的片片红叶。王上啊，恕臣责任在身，未能与王上白首，今日雪落满头，暂且算是白首；王上啊，恕臣责任在身，未能与王上同归。  
半死桐上凤凰落，光阴一骤，同来何事不同归？  
苏秦只知道姬职那天没有出来面见他，却不知道他一个人锁在大殿里撕扯着自己的九旒冕，在苏秦的一个个掷地有声的脚步中嚎啕大哭。  
此时，苏秦背对万千闪电面对行刑队，五匹毛色花色均不一的马被从马厩里牵了出来，刽子手给他在脚踝上粗暴地打结。他闭上眼睛，任清凉的瓢泼大雨浇透全身，不去想姬职那双充满忧郁和冰冷的眼睛。只有他一个人，看到过那双眼睛喜悦的样子。  
他的生命很短，短如一页薄薄史书，最终在一次次大雨的冲刷中洗脱了生命的厚度；他的生命也很长，不像那易晞的薤上露，他最终会回到蓟城，他是故人，有故地重游的机会，与那双眼睛的主人再看一次花。  
再执手归家，恩义不负。


End file.
